The Rejected Hero
by Robert Mulaudzi
Summary: Naruto was born a hero, his father was a hero, however he never lived the life of a hero. But rather he lived the life of an outcast. Having had enough of Konoha's treatment Naruto leaves to start afresh. What path will he take, what will become of him, will he survive with the Akatsuki hunting him?...Semi-dark Naruto


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

''Sasuke!'' Naruto called out to Sasuke. Uzumaki or rather Namikaze Naruto was a 13 years old boy. He had short spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks in each cheek. He wore an orange jumpsuit that was not suitable to a ninja and black shinobi sandals.

Naruto was on top of the statue Senju Hashirama's head, the founder of Konohagakure, and a man who was renowned as the God of shinobi. The statue was build at a place called the Valley of the End. The statue stood beside the statue of Uchiha Madara, another founder of Konoha. Madara and Hashirama founded Konoha together while they were clan heads of their respective clans at the time. The place was called the Valley of the End, as it was the last place Madara and Hashirama fought. Their battle redesigned the landscape. History records say that Madara died in the hands of Hashirama during then battle.

Naruto jumped onto Madara's head and stood in front of Uchiha Sasuke, someone Naruto saw as a brother, a friend and a rival. Sasuke stopped and glared at Naruto.

''Have you come to stop me?''

Sasuke had run away from Konoha. He was on his way to Orochimaru to gain more power so he could defeat Itachi. Konoha was doing nothing hold him back. Receiving training from Orochimaru would help him achieve his ambition. It did not matter even if it meant selling his soul to the devil. Killing Itachi was what he lived for, nothing else mattered. It was why he had chosen to defect from Konoha and become a rogue ninja.

Naruto shook his head surprising Sasuke. Naruto was part of the Sasuke retrieval mission with Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji and Lee. He went ahead while the others held back the Sound Nins who had been directing Sasuke to Orochimaru. Naruto was the only who was Sasuke's friend within the group, thus he was the only logical choice to go forth and try to persuade Sasuke to stop his plans to defect from Konoha.

However, Naruto had his other plans. In fact, he had no intentions of to persuading Sasuke to return to Konoha despite making a promise to Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

Naruto was an unpredictable knucklehead, not the smartest of people, no, he was an idiot. Well that was what Naruto had led people to believe for all his life. Naruto was by no means an idiot. He was by far smart and could give Shikamaru a run for his money when it came to strategizing. He lived as a kind-hearted person, a caring comrade. However Naruto was none of that, he just chose to act that why.

Most people knew him as just an orphan, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto knew better than that. The Sandaime had done well in hiding things from him, but nothing could be hidden from him especially when he could sneak inside the Hokages tower and read documents about the villages S-rank secrets. The Sandaime was too trusting of and never suspected a thing from him. Naruto used that to his advantage and used his relationship with the Sandaime as means to get information he wanted. Naruto sneaked inside the Hokage's office behind the old man's back.

Uzumaki Naruto, the name he was named, was not his birth name. His birth name was Namikaze Naruto. He was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The Sandaime had hid it from him, but Naruto was smart enough to compute things. Sneaking inside the Sandaime's office and looking up on S-rank secrets only served to prove his conclusions. He did not know why everyone had chosen to lie to him about his parents. Not that he cared for their reasons anyway. Uzumaki was given to him because it was his mothers. His mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki from the Uzumaki clan. She was the former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi before he came to be. He respected his mother more than anyone, alive or dead.

Everything about her and his father was sealed away; it had been hidden from him. No one had the right to do something like that, but the elders of Konoha did it because they did not care about his health. It did not matter though as he found out the truth on his own.

Naruto lay down on Madara's head and began a staring contest with the heavens. Sasuke just watched Naruto with curiosity. Naruto had a calm and cold expression on his face. He had never seen such an expression from Naruto before. Naruto always had a goofy smile on his face. Naruto's eyes where just an endless blue pit devoid of any life and emotion. Sasuke activated his Sharingan trying to see if he was not under some kind of illusion. His eyes clarified to him that the image painted within his mind was reality. Sasuke set down beside Naruto.

The Naruto he knew was not the one he was seeing. Just stepping close to him, he could feel a cold chill whispering to his skin, a sense of darkness that brought dread sneaking into his heart. Sasuke did not know what was occurring. If the current Naruto just told him to go back to Konoha, he would return without even putting up a fight. He would run back to Konoha without taking a break.

''Then why are here?'' Sasuke asked his thoughts having stopped rampaging in his mind.

''This is my ticket out.'' Naruto replied his tone devoid of any emotion. It was no longer that childish voice full of life and innocents, it creeped Sasuke out. It creeped him out just as seeing Kakashi, Sakura and Neji wearing green jumpsuits same as Guy and Lee shouting about flames of youth would creep him out. Naruto's words also confused also aside from his tone creeping out the Uchiha. He did not understand what Naruto meant but chose not to say anything believing that Naruto would explain everything clearly to him.

''As I said, I did not come here to stop you from leaving. I am also defecting from Konoha.'' Naruto said his voice still not dripping a single emotion.

''What? Why?'' Sasuke said in disbelieve. Naruto had always said he loved Konoha. He had always shouted that he wanted to be the Hokage. Naruto was always sprouting something like each day of his life. One could believe that he really meant it. However, to hear him say that he wants to abandon Konoha after all the preaching he did. This was something that Sasuke had never thought he would hear Naruto say. Moreover, the way he had said it, it sounded like he had been planning to get away from Konoha for quite was some time now.

''I will get on to that later...but first I want ask you some questions.'' Naruto said his eyes never faltering against the stare contest he was doing with the heavens.

Thoughts broke havoc inside Sasuke's head. What he could tell right now was that Naruto had fooled the whole village. He was not an idiot that he had led people to believe. Still why he would do that made him even more curious about the blond.

''Is getting your revenge all that you can live for?''

Sasuke did not to think twice before he replied, ''Yes, there is nothing more that I can live for avenging my clan means everything to me.''

''What are your reasons for leaving Konoha?''

Sasuke thought for a moment before he replied, ''I want to get stronger, I want more power and Orochimaru is willing to offer me power,'' Sasuke replied firmly, ''Konoha can't give me the power I need to kill Itachi. The village is just holding me back. For me to get stronger I need to break all the bonds I have with Konoha. Bonds will only slow my progress in getting strong.'' Sasuke said believing in his own words.

''Orochimaru, the snake Sannin I hate that man,'' Naruto said, ''So you are only leaving Konoha for your own desires, your revenge, for the purpose of getting power. Your reasons for leaving are more of selfish reasons. Konoha has done nothing bad to you. In fact you where the most loved person living inside of Konoha and you are willing to leave behind that which loves you just to further your own vendetta.''

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. Naruto had just said the blunt truth about his actions without missing a point. He did not care how it looked like to someone, ''I am willing to leave behind everything regardless of how Konoha treated me. I told you that I was breaking all the bonds I had in Konoha and with Konoha itself,'' Sasuke said, ''Regardless of how people look at it, getting my revenge means everything to me. It is what I live for. Selfish or not my reasons I my reasons and I do not care if anyone understands them.''

''Your resolution is admirable,'' Naruto complemented, ''However you are wrong about something, Bonds do not make you weak. Well they might make you, Sasuke weak because you have no control over your emotions and such a thing as bonds is forged based on emotions.'' Naruto said, ''Tell me Sasuke, what do you think makes a person strong?''

Sasuke chose to ignore the fact that Naruto had just said he lacked control over his emotions. He did not like how Naruto was talking to him but chose to endure it. Naruto had said he did not come to stop him from defecting and now he was starting to believe that.

''Hatred'' He replied simply as if it was the first word that popped inside of his head.

''That is not entirely true. Who told you that?'' Naruto asked while still not bothering to look at Sasuke. Sasuke's features darkened as he remembered the words Itachi told him the night he murdered their parents. 'If you wish to kill me, resent me, hate me, and survive in obscurity. Run...Keep running...and cling to life. Live in hatred, then one day, come before me with the same Eyes I posses.' Itachi had told him those words before he ran away. Hatred was the only thing that kept him on his path of revenge. He had clanged onto those words so that one day he would finally be able to kill Itachi. He believed that hatred was the only thing that could make him strong and bonds would only make him weaker.

Naruto spoke again having guessed his assumed his answer, ''Hatred only fuels you to become strong. Your desire for revenge is fueled by your hatred towards Itachi. That alone has kept you trying to become strong,'' Naruto said, ''However for someone like you Sasuke, who does not understand hatred is overwhelmed by it. Uncontrolled hatred will only make you a weak-minded fool. What you are Sasuke is a weak-minded fool, abundance in arrogance, blinded by your own hatred you fail to think rationally.''

Sasuke shot up and grabbed Naruto by his jumpsuit collar. He glared at Naruto murderously as if daring him to say more of his insulting words. Sasuke was angry Naruto was pushing his buttons by saying all those words. He would never admit it that it was the truth.

Naruto was unfazed by Sasuke's pitiful anger at being told the truth, ''Immature, this is what I am saying. You have no self-control.'' Naruto dished out the truth to Sasuke nonchalantly. His cold blue eyes pierced through Sasuke.

Sasuke did not back away. He was not going to tolerate the way Naruto was speaking to him, ''Naruto.'' Sasuke warned and let go of Naruto.

''From what you have said so far, I can say that killing Itachi is what you live for. That is understandable since he took away your parents. The fact that you are trying to defect from Konoha just shows me how far you are willing to go so that one day you can avenge your fallen clan.'' Naruto said as if a second earlier Sasuke was not fuming in anger, ''I'm sure you might have tried to kill me if I had come here to take you back to Konoha by force,'' He continued. Sasuke had said he was willing to break all the bonds he had in Konoha. If Naruto stood in Sasuke's way of revenge, he would have tried to remove him, as he was an obstacle to his cause.

''You are dedicated to your cause that is one thing that is admirable about you.''

Sasuke now realized that he preferred the loud idiot and annoying blond over the current Naruto. Nevertheless, this Naruto was not annoying and seemed to understand him. The thought that Naruto understood him made him smile. He had thought that Naruto would understand him since he knew well about being lonely.

''So you are not going to stop me from going to Orochimaru,'' Sasuke summed up, ''Are you really defecting?''

''Yes.''

''Why?''

''I will start by saying that I have been planning to leave Konoha ever since I was 7 years old. I could not leave at that time since I would have been caught before I even reach the borders of the fire country and I did not have anywhere to go.'' Naruto explained.

Sasuke still had his questions. Naruto was always smiling everyday in fact he had never seen the blond sad before. It was always the goofy wide grin and the loud proclamations from Naruto. He could not figure what would make Naruto leave Konoha, a village he constantly proclaimed that he would want to lead one day.

''Why would you want to leave Konoha isn't it your home?''

''No, unlike you, who was pampered and loved by the villagers and the council I was not. From as far as I could remember I have always been hated by almost everyone inside of Konoha. When I was five years old, I started to notice that people always sent me hateful glares; shop owners started kicked me out whenever I went. Kids my age refused to play with me because their parents told them not to.

Even today, villagers glare at me when I walk around the village. You might have never noticed because you are just too self-absorbed to mind anything else that does not concern you,'' Naruto said again bluntly causing Sasuke rage within his head but he kept calm and acted like he did not hear the comment Naruto made about him.

''I have noticed the way people looked at you; I just did not take it seriously,'' Sasuke said under his breath, ''Why do they look at you that way?''

''I did not know anything about myself. I was just orphan, an idiot. However, some people would call me a demon and the day of the Kyuubi festival I had to go hide at the forest of death or else I would end beaten.

This got me using my brains in a way I had never used them before. I did not know my parents, everyone at the village hated me, I was called a demon and I was born the same day as the Kyuubi festival.

I was six when I realized something I had been overlooking. Each time I asked the Sandaime about my parents he always told me that he did not know them. I realized that it was a total lie, he knew very well who my parents where. I had also often asked him why the villagers always glared at me. Even that he failed to give me an honest answer and I knew that he was lying to me about that too. He knew very well why the villagers hated me but chose to keep it from me.

It was why I decided to take things into my own hands to find out the truth about myself after the Uchiha massacre.''

Flash back

6 years ago, it was just the day after the Uchiha clan massacre. Naruto was present within the Hokages office as he always was. Ever since he had realized that the Sandaime was keeping important information from him, he had stopped trusting the old man. He had chosen to keep acting the way he had been for his own sake. He did not like that the villagers always glared at him and hated. He had done nothing wrong to them or to anyone but still he was hated and called a demon.

Naruto sat inside the Sandaime's office while the old man did his paperwork. Naruto had calculated that given that the Uchiha massacre had occurred yesterday the Sandaime would surely be busy with meetings. During that time when the Sandaime was away from his office, he would do his own investigation. The Sandaime trusted him enough to leave him alone inside his office. He believed that Naruto was just an innocent child and could not do anything should he be left alone inside his office.

An ANBU dropped in front of the Hokages desk and kneeled before the Sandaime, ''Hokage-sama the council members have gathered!'' The ANBU in a cat mask reported.

The Sandaime nodded and dismissed the ANBU. He stopped putting his signatures on papers and looked at Naruto. The blonde was sitting quietly on his couch drawing things on a piece of paper he had given him. He smiled at how happy and at peace Naruto seemed to be whenever he was in his office.

''Naruto, I am going away to a meeting. I don't know how long it will take, but stay here in my office I will treat you to some ramen when I return.'' The Sandaime said with a small smile.

Naruto looked at the Sandaime for a moment before grinning widely at the thought of ramen, ''Okay Jiji!'' He said in excitement.

The Sandaime chuckled slightly. If one wanted to make Naruto do something, you just had to include ramen as a reward and he would do anything you wanted. He went over to Naruto and rubbed his head before walking away.

Naruto stopped his drawing and sat in silence for a moment. There was an ability he had that he had been hiding from everyone. The ability enabled him to escape ANBU who chased him after one of his prancking spree. This ability was the ability to sense chakra. He had hid it from everyone and kept it to himself.

Naruto stretched out his senses and found that the Sandaime was no longer close to the office, the ANBU that always hid in the shadows where also gone. Naruto assumed they must have gone to the meeting room with the Sandaime.

Naruto walked straight behind the Sandaime desk. A secret compartment existed behind the desk. The Sandaime used to hide some important files. Naruto did not search for long he found it and opened. The where a number of files labeled S-rank only a file with his name picked up his interest.

Naruto took the file read it and was shocked with what he read.

Flash back end

Sasuke was getting impatient Naruto was not telling him why he was hated and now with his story he left some blanks that needed to be filled.

''What did you find in the file?''

''I found out who I really was, why I was hated,'' Naruto replied, ''The reason I was hated was because Konoha's precious Yondaime Hokage had sealed the Kyuubi inside of me. The story where the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi was a lie to hide the fact that I was a jinchuriki. You see Sasuke I am the same as Gaara.''

Sasuke was indeed surprised to hear what Naruto had said. Nevertheless, his thoughts drove to somewhere else, ''Is that why you are strong?''

''No, I fight with my own strength. I hardly use the Kyuubi's strength but of course no one has seen the true extent of what I can do.'' Naruto replied.

''Why would you be hated because the Kyuubi is sealed in you?''

''Well Sasuke, the older generation did not see me as Uzumaki Naruto but as the Kyuubi reborn in the form of a human. They refused to acknowledge my existence and decided to pretend as if I never existed. It was why the Sandaime made it forbidden that the topic of the Kyuubi be brought up. However, that changed nothing as people continued to hate me. As a result I grew to resent Konoha, I loathed it with all my heart for seeing me as the Kyuubi, for its treatment towards me.''

Sasuke nodded in understanding. If it had been him in Naruto's position, he would also have hated Konoha for hating him when they knew perfectly well that he was not the Kyuubi but chose to see him as such. They did that just so they could have something to vent out their anger at, something to use as a scapegoat for the destruction the Kyuubi brought during its rampage.

''The fact the that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me was not just the only thing I found out in the file,'' he said, ''I found that my birth name was Namikaze Naruto, born to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.'' Naruto revealed shocking Sasuke further.

It was just unbelievable that Konoha would hide something like that. He was worshiped just because he was the last faithful Uchiha. If it had been revealed to everyone that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime, he would have never been hated but rather worship as Konoha saw the Yondaime as the greatest hero to have ever lived and where pretty close to making him a God.

''Is your mother alive?''

''No, she died along with my father the day the Kyuubi attacked,'' Naruto answered, ''I loathed Konoha even more knowing that my own father chose the village over me,'' Naruto said bitterly this time showing an emotion.

Both genins became quiet and the sound of water falling echoed throughout the Valley of the End.

''Where are you going now?'' Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

''That I cannot tell you,'' Naruto said while getting up. He decided against telling Sasuke that his file was not the only file he read. He had also read Itachi's file. He found some shocking news that if he were to tell Sasuke about it, the Uchiha would run back to Konoha trying to destroy it. It was better to leave it for now, ''Sasuke, You are someone I see as a brother, a friend and a rival. In all of Konoha, you are the only one to know about everything I told you. I told you this you are someone I can relate to, we both know what being lonely is.'' Naruto said with a small smile.

Sasuke gave Naruto a sincere smile, ''I have seen you as a brother too and you are the only friend I have.'' He said.

''Well then, I guess I will see in the next couple of years.'' Naruto said.

''You are leaving like that? Didn't you have something valuable at Konoha?''

''Everything that is of value to me is with my henged clone which is already on its way towards where I will be hiding for the next couple of years.'' Naruto replied his tone having gone back to emotionless.

Sasuke smirked as a thought came into his head, ''Dobe, let us fight and see which one of us is stronger. The last time we fought Kakashi interrupted us.''

''You are on, teme!'' Naruto said as a wide foxy grin spread across his face.

Therefore, they fought

The two friends fought in a battle that one watching from afar would not believe it was a friendly battle. Punches and kicks where traded as the two demolished the statues of Madara and Hashirama. Naruto showed Sasuke the skills he had been hiding which overwhelmed Sasuke forcing him to use the cursed seal of heaven. Naruto could not fight equally and so he used the Kyuubi's chakra.

There were a pair of yellow eyes that were watching everything, but neither Sasuke nor Naruto noticed.

The battle between the two evil chakra's left the valley of end in a need of reconstruction. They ended the battle in a draw as continuing any further would leave them exhausted and they still needed to run away to their separate ways.

Sasuke panted looking at Naruto. The heavens began to cry as if being saddened that friends were going to be separated. ''Next time we will not end up in a draw. Dobe, next I see you better be wearing something else instead of that jumpsuit.''

Naruto chuckled slightly but suddenly stopped laughing when he sensed someone.

Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru's number 2 appeared beside Sasuke. Sasuke's features returned to impassive when he saw Kabuto.

Kabuto smiled adjusting his round glasses, ''There is no need to stop talking because I am here.'' Kabuto said smiling, but one gave him a respond. Naruto just looked at the spy with disinterest, ''I was wrong about you Naruto-kun, when I said you had no skills. You certainly are skilled.''

''A compliment from Orochimaru's girlfriend...I am honored.'' Naruto said in sarcasm.

Kabuto felt insulted by being branded Orochimaru's girlfriend but chose to let it slide. Orochimaru was waiting for Sasuke; it would not be a good thing to keep his master waiting.

''Let's go Sasuke-kun; Orochimaru-sama is waiting for your arrival.'' Kabuto said turning to Sasuke.

Both Kabuto and Sasuke left Naruto alone at standing on top of what used to be Madara's head. Naruto created a clone and disappeared from the valley of end leaving behind the clone in his place. He was going to rendezvous with the clone caring his valuables. While he made his way to his hiding place, the clone would stall Konoha from going after him given that they would think he was still inside the village. His clone was like a real thing, only Jiraiya had been able to tell the difference. Not even the Byakugan could tell the difference between a clone and Naruto himself.

About an hour later

Hatake Kakashi, famously known as Sharingan no Kakashi ran towards the Valley of the End. His dog summons Pakkun leading the way. After he had returned to Konoha mission Tsunade had informed him that Sasuke had ran way and Tsunade had sent genins to retrieve him. He was saddened that Sasuke had chosen to continue on his path of revenge.

''Kakashi, their scents are disappearing because of the rain.'' Pakkun said.

Kakashi nodded, ''Let's increase our pace before it completely disappears.'' Kakashi said.

The two hopped on trees for a few minutes. They were not far from the valley of End when Pakkun suddenly stopped, ''This is as far as I can take you!'' the dog summon said.

''Thanks, I will call you again if I need your services.''

Pakkun nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke returning to the world of summons.

Kakashi continued making his way towards the Valley of the End. He was rushing there so that he did not get there before it was too late. Knowing Sasuke, the Uchiha would not hesitate to hurt Naruto if he stood in his way. Kakashi wanted to get there before Sasuke did something to Naruto.

After a few minutes, Kakashi made it to the raining Valley of End. He was amazed by the level of destruction the place had sustained. It must have been a great battle between the two teammates, Kakashi concluded.

He then saw a bruised Naruto, clothes tattered looking up at the black sky as rain dropped danced on his head. Kakashi walked towards Naruto and stood beside him, ''He got away, huh?''

''Yes, he did.'' Naruto replied uncharastically calm about the matter.

''I doubt we will be able to find him now.'' Kakashi said, ''We should head back to Konoha and report mission failure.'' Kakashi said earning a nod from Naruto.

Konoha

Kakashi and Naruto reached the gates of Konoha. The journey had been in comfortable silence. Neither of the two had something to say to the other. Kakashi could not figure out what was happening inside of Naruto's head. He was expecting Naruto to be greatly displeased about the fact that Sasuke had left. Kakashi was thinking like that because he thought that Naruto had been unable to convince Sasuke from returning to the village.

Sakura was already waiting for them when they arrived at the large entrance of the strongest of the Five Great Hidden Villages, Konohagakure, The Hidden Village in Leafs. The girl was really hoping that Naruto had kept his promise and managed to bring Sasuke back to her. She felt her tears knock as she saw Naruto and Kakashi pass the gates alone. Sasuke was not with them, she hurried to them looking tearfully.

''Naruto, where is Sasuke-kun?'' She asked well more like begged for an answer.

''He left to join Orochimaru.'' Naruto replied bluntly, saying he failed to convince him would be a lie. The girl needed to hear the truth anyway.

''You promised me you would bring him back!'' Sakura yelled as she swung her hand trying to render her services to Naruto. To her and Kakashi's surprise Naruto caught her hand. Naruto had never done that before he had always let her hit him without putting a fight or trying to block. However, this Naruto was just a mere clone if Sakura was to hit it her punch might have ended its existence.

Naruto let go of Sakura's hand and walked passed her. Kakashi stopped him, ''Naruto, I think you should go to the hospital first.''

''I'm fine Kakashi-sensei, but please don't tell baa-chan about this'' Naruto responded scratching the back of his head a wide foxy grin gracing his face.

That was a quick turnaround. Naruto had a calm demeanor a second before but a second later, he completely changed into his usual self. 'I really need to catch up on the chapters I missed.' Kakashi thought placing his hand on his book trying to feel if his book was still there.

''Fine, you can go and rest now, I will come and fetch you so that you can make your detailed report to Tsunade-sama.'' Kakashi said, while Naruto was taking a nap he could spend some quality time with his orange book.

''Thanks Kakashi-sensei.'' Naruto said with a wide smile and walked away.

Kakashi looked at the broken form of Sakura, 'Why do I have to be the one to deal with this?' Kakashi mentally asked himself.

''Listen Sakura, don't worry we will get Sasuke back one day. I won't stop trying to get him back and I'm sure Naruto also won't stop trying to get him back.'' Kakashi comforted Sakura.

Poor guy, he did know that Naruto had no intentions to bring Sasuke back to the village he loathes with all his heart.

Kakashi's words had little effect in comforting Sakura. Kakashi did not wait to see what Sakura would do. He disappeared off to the hospital to see how the other genins where doing. While he was still on his way towards the Valley of the End, he had found Neji in a very critical condition. He wanted to see if the others were in the same condition as Neji for when he visited Tsunade.

A few hours later

''Uzumaki, your presence is required at the council chambers.'' The ANBU spoke emotionlessly.

''Can I have some ramen first?'' Naruto asked with a goofy smile.

''You are to come with me now, that is an order.''

Naruto sighed, the council was very forceful. He did not have to guess why they would seek his presence though. It was obvious that they now knew that the Sasuke retrieval mission was a failure. The council would surely not accept losing a weapon like the Sharingan.

Council chambers

Naruto was dragged into the council chamber by the ANBU. In front of him where Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Senju Tsunade, The Godaime Hokage. Tsunade sat between the advisors.

It was a different chamber from the one Naruto had been to before. The other chamber Naruto had visited had a large desk and a few chairs. It was a chamber where clan heads were present during council meetings. Naruto shrugged off his thoughts, clan heads where not always told of everything that took place in the shadows of Konoha. Like the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. Naruto was positive that after the death of the Sandaime all records of the Uchiha massacre being a mission assigned to Itachi where destroyed to conserve the secret.

A minute later Kakashi entered the chambers and sat beside Naruto.

''I believe both of you know why you were called to this meeting.'' Tsunade spoke, ''Although I don't see any reason for it, my councilors insisted,'' The Hokage sending glares to both her advisors, ''Let us begin, Kakashi, you begin first with your report.''

''After you gave me the mission I headed out with my fellow colleagues. We came across a gravely wounded Neji, and he told us that Naruto was the one to have gone after Sasuke while the others stayed behind to fight Orochimaru's personal guards,'' Kakashi stopped for a moment, ''I went ahead and left the others behind. By the time I reached Naruto he seemed to have already fought Sasuke and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen so I came back with Naruto.''

Koharu nodded and looked at Naruto, ''Tell us what happened at your encounter with Sasuke.''

''We talked, then fought and Sasuke left.'' Naruto responded not even bothering to go into details.

''Naruto, tell us everything in detail.'' Tsunade said sternly.

''But Ba-chan, a detailed report is long and I have not eaten any ramen since morning.'' Naruto whined causing a tick mark to form on Tsunade's forehead.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto's attitude. It was as if Naruto did not see that it was important that he gave a detailed report. However, Kakashi found it suspicious that Naruto was summoned to give a detailed report in front of the council. For a mission Naruto should have given his report to the Hokage alone. They would not have done it unless they had something planned for Naruto. He knew they were not favorites of Naruto and would do take any opportunity to get rid of him. Naruto needed to be careful giving his report or they would blame him for Sasuke's defection.

''Such insubordination will not be tolerated boy. Do you understand?'' Homura said sternly earning a nod from Naruto, ''Now give us a detailed report. That is an order genin.'' The elder council commanded.

Naruto took a thoughtful expression right hand on his chin as if he was thinking about something really hard, ''When we talked Sasuke told me that his revenge was the only thing he lived for and would not hesitate to kill anyone who stood in his way. I got the impression that Sasuke was willing to sell his soul to the devil as long as he could get his revenge. When we fought Sasuke used the power of the cursed seal of heaven and I use the Kyuubi's chakra.'' Naruto said.

Both Tsunade and Kakashi cursed Naruto for saying he used the Kyuubi's chakra.

''Did you just say you used the nine-tails chakra?''

''Yes I did.'' Naruto responded.

Before any of the advisors could say anything Jiraiya budged into the chambers.

''What is the meaning of this Jiraiya? You are not invited to this meeting!'' Komura said.

''I would ask you the same thing. Since when are mission reports done in the council chambers?'' Jiraiya asked firmly.

''That is not of your concern Jiraiya. You should know your place and leave the chambers so we can continue with this meeting.''

''Oho...and if I refuse are you going to make me.'' Jiraiya said with a smile.

The advisors said nothing, there was nothing they could do; there was no ANBU who could take on Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto curiously. He noticed something, ''Where is Naruto?'' he asked looking straight at Naruto clone.

Jiraiya's question confused the councilors. Kakashi and Tsunade quickly realized what Jiraiya meant. Tsunade glared at Naruto for fooling her.

''What is the meaning of this, Naruto?''

Naruto's expression changed in a flash. His face became impassive while his blue eyes where cold and lifeless, ''Yare, yare, and here I was hoping I could buy the boss more time...but I guess this will do.'' 'Naruto' said blankly causing everyone to stare at him wide eyed.

''What do you mean by that?'' Jiraiya asked in a serious tone.

''I probably was not supposed to tell you this but boss never attempted to stop Sasuke from leaving, in fact he even bid him farewell,'' The clone said, ''You might also want to know that the boss has also defected.'' the clone revealed and puffed away.

Everyone's eyes widened at this revelation. No one was shocked more than Tsunade. She felt like she was having a terrible nightmare. Naruto defecting from Konoha was the same as saying Jiraiya had stopped peeping. Tsunade had the look of disbelieve in her face.

Jiraiya noticed, ''Hime you saw the look on the clone's face I don't think he was lying.''

Tsunade gritted her teeth. She did not know whether to be angry or sad.

''Kakashi, Jiraiya! Go and find Naruto now! I want him back to Konoha by tomorrow!'' Tsunade yelled earning nods from both man.

Homura recovered from her shock, ''Tsunade, I they don't find him by tomorrow we will put him in the bingo book.''

Tsunade glared murderously at the elder, ''Like hell I will allow that!'' she said, ''The first person going into the bingo book is Sasuke who followed one of Konoha biggest traitors.'' She said and stormed out of the chambers. She was going to get a bottle of sake. Naruto was like a son to her, to hear his clone say he had defected was heart breaking. She could not possibly understand why he would leave when he looked happy. Moreover, the cold eyes she saw on the clone scared her. She could not say that was a clone of Naruto. Naruto's eyes where always full of life and happiness. They did not suffocate anyone who looked deep into them.

She refused to believe that Naruto had always been like that and she just had been unable to see it like everyone else. She wanted to know where he was, how he was going. She could only hope Jiraiya and Kakashi will find him.

'Those two are not enough' Tsunade thought going back to her office. She rushed back to her office assign two squads of ANBU to search for Naruto.

There was also the Akatsuki that were after him and had once attempted to capture him for his bijuu. She did not want to think of what would happen if they where to capture Naruto. If the Akatsuki did not kill him, she would kill him with her own bear hands for being stupid and making her worry.

A week later unknown Location

Nine holographic figures stood in a circle in an unknown hideout. They were nine S-rank criminals that made up the Akatsuki.

A man with spiky and eyes with a ripple pattern, known as the legendary Rinnegan spoke, ''Zetsu, give us your report.'' He ordered. By the tone of his voice, one could tell he was the leader.

A plant-like figure, Zetsu, who operated as a spy for the organization in gathering Intel replied, ''I was observing the Kyuubi's jinchuriki like you ordered and I heard something interesting,'' He said getting everyone's full attention, **''The Kyuubi's host was sent to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke after** **he had run off to join Orochimaru**,'' Zetsu said his tone having changed into a more serious tone. Some pair of eyes shifted to a figure with a pair of Sharingan eyes. The Sharingan wielder made no physical reaction to the news. Zetsu continued, **''When the Kyuubi's host** **reached Sasuke he did not try to stop him from leaving**.'' Zetsu said and went on further to tell the other members some details of what he had heard while Naruto talked with Sasuke. Zetsu told them things like the fact that Naruto was not stupid as he appeared to be and that he had defected along with Sasuke.

''Konoha is probably keeping this information hidden till they find him.'' Zetsu added.

''It does not change anything in our plans. Now that he no longer has Konoha protecting him it will only make things easy for us to capture him and extract the Kyuubi.'' The leader spoke unfazed by the news that Naruto had turned rogue.

''What about Orochimaru? That bastard betrayed us we have to do something about him!'' Another member said aloud.

''For now, we will just keep watching him. He is of no threat to us if he does not interfere with our plans.'' The leader said in a commandeer tone leaving no room for argument, ''Zetsu will keep trying to locate the Kyuubi since we don't know where he disappeared off to. We will assemble again in three years. You are all dismissed!'' The leader said.

One by one, the holographic figures disappeared from the hideout. Only two figures remained inside the hideout. They were quiet for a few moments they too eventually disappeared from the hideout.

Ruins of the Village Hidden in Whirlpools

It had taken Naruto two weeks to arrive at his ancestral home. The village was nothing but ruins. It had been destroyed by a combined effort of Iwagakure and Kumogakure. The villages feared the power of the Uzumaki clan, the distant relatives of the Senju clan. The Uzumaki clan had no special bloodlines, but they possessed strong chakra, long life spans and above all were seal masters. There was nothing that the Uzumaki clan could not do with seals. The clan was the first to be able to make seals that could hold a bijuu within a host. Other villagers feared that and during the second shinobi world war, the village was destroyed leaving only a few survivors.

Naruto looked at the village with a solemn look on his face. Konoha had been allies of the Uzumaki clan and yet they failed to come to their aid. Despite their failure, they continued to have the Uzumaki swirl in their jounin and chunin vests. It was an insult to his clan; Konoha could not proudly wear the Uzumaki clan symbol after they had failed to protect his clan. There was nothing left of the village, only fallen buildings.

As Naruto walked around the ruins, he realized that someone buildings still held on firmly. He figured it must have been because the buildings where protected by seals.

''Hey Kyuubi, could you give me a tails worth of chakra.'' Naruto said through his mind link with the Kyuubi. When Naruto was 10, he was been dragged into a sewer within his mind. It was where the Kyuubi's seal was located. The Kyuubi at first was rude and dismissive of him. However, after Naruto graduated the Kyuubi reconsidered had been nice to him, although that depended on the mood of the beast.

**''Why?''**

''I need to create thousands of clones with your chakra and have 100 clones prepare a house for me, while the others search for anything valuable within the island.'' Naruto replied his tone devoid of any emotion.

**''I won't just wag one of my tails when you want chakra**,'' The Kyuubi replied dismissively, **''During your fight with that Gaara you created 2000 clones why can't you do it now?''**

''I want to use my own chakra for training later on.''

**''Fine, don't bother me again I need to take a nap.'**'

Red chakra with a scent of malice began to surround Naruto. Naruto waited for a chakra tail to form and his features to take more of an animistic form. However, nothing happened of that sort.

'Damn that fox, he gave me less chakra than I requested.' Naruto said to himself.

He sighed and did the required hand seals for what is said to be his favorite Jutsu, **''Tajuu Kage** **Bunshin no jutsu**!'' He yelled as 1000 clones puffed into existence.

''You know your orders get onto it!''

''Yes Boss!'' The clones yelled and divided in two groups going to their different jobs.

Three hours later

''Boss we finished preparing shelter!'' One clone said to Naruto.

Naruto was sitting in a meditative pose. He had been meditating for the past three hours while his clones worked for me. Meditation was perfect for him as he got to feel his chakra and practiced better control of his ability to sense chakra.

Naruto rose up and allowed the clone to lead him to where they had prepared him shelter. On the outside, the house looked like one of the ruined buildings. However, in the inside it was cleaned fit for a gut to live in. Naruto smiled and took out two storage scrolls from a small bag he was carrying; it was a bag the clone he had rendezvoused with had been carrying for him while he spoke with Sasuke. Everything that Naruto would need was sealed inside the scrolls.

Naruto took two large scrolls and divided his clones into two groups of 50.

One scroll contained the furniture he would need while the other storage scroll contained hundreds of scrolls and books about Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Naruto had taken the entire library his father had in his house and sealed it away. It was rather easy locating the house once he had found out who his father was. All he needed to get access to the house was his blood since a blood seal protected the house.

The clones unsealed everything within a short time. Naruto dispelled the clones leaving one to go tell the others to disperse themselves one by one, so that he did not experience a major headache because of the memories that would overload his mind at ones.

The following day

Naruto created 500 clones to search for valuables again within the island. He would not be satisfied until he found something. After the 500 clones left, Naruto smiled at himself.

Today he would start with his training. It would excel wonderfully as he knew the secret of shadow clones. Any memory or experience clones gain is transferred back to the user. Given that Naruto could make many clones, he could use his clones to train, study for him while he did other things. With the shadow clone jutsu, Naruto could do a year's worth of training in a single day.

**''Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu**!'' Three hundred clones appeared beside Naruto.

Naruto divided the clones as follows.

Fifty clones studying fuinjutsu. Naruto was already familiar with the art of sealing but he was just an amateur. He needed to learn everything he could about fuinjutsu and become a seal master. Becoming a seal master would prove his worth as a member of the Uzumaki clan.

Fifty clones where ordered to decipher the **Flying Thunder God** technique's formula. Naruto wanted to be able to use the jutsu. It would make his fighting better and make him a dangerous opponent to face.

One hundred clones worked on learning to control his chakra natures. Naruto had two natural affinities, Wind and Fire. The clones would be working on control over the two chakra natures so that it would be easy for Naruto to use both elements at a higher degree without using too much chakra.

Fifty clones took scrolls and went away to train in chakra control. Naruto had an abnormal large amount of chakra even for a jinchuriki. The fact that his chakra pools where beyond normal made it almost impossible for him to be fully able to control it. Naruto wanted to achieve the impossible. People said it took many years of training to have perfect chakra control; Naruto had three years and thousands of clones. It was possible for him to achieve better control of his chakra if not perfect.

Naruto had 50 clones train in Taijutsu. Taijutsu was important part of a shinobi. It was not only ninjutsu that made won battles, but taijutsu often proved to be decisive as one would often come across shinobi who made ninjutsu useless.

The clones went off to do their duties

Naruto created ten more clones to hunt and fish for food while he trained

Naruto went to his own training. Clones only transferred back their memories, for physical training Naruto had to do it himself. He wanted to have more speed and power, to achieve that he needed to go under extensive training.

The training began

Naruto had chosen the island because it was isolated from other lands. With the whirlpools that surrounded the island it made it hard for people to get into the island. Nevertheless, nobody really came to the island, as people knew it was nothing more than ruins. While Naruto was at the island, no one could sense his chakra. It was the safest place for him to train without anyone knowing he was there.


End file.
